Rififi sur les docks
by fabyN
Summary: Une nouvelle enquête pour notre lady detective
1. Chapter 1

_ Bonjour à tous._

_J'ai découvert « Miss Fisher enquête » cet été 2014 et… je suis tombée sous le charme de cette série ! _

_Les personnages sont attachants. Phryne est une jeune femme intrépide mais aussi très généreuse…_

_J'ai lu quelque part que l'actrice Essie Davis réalise elle-même toutes les cascades ! C'est impressionnant !_

_Sur ce site il y a des fics captivantes …mais il n'y en a pas encore en français… Alors j'ai eu envie de me lancer... Avec votre soutien et votre indulgence…_

* * *

><p><strong>RIFIFI SUR LES DOCKS<strong>

**chapitre 1**

* * *

><p>Quartier des docks de Melbourne. Le jour se lève à peine. Une brume froide et humide enveloppe les quelques navires ancrés au port, leur donnant une apparence étrange et un peu mystérieuse.<p>

Une lueur jaune filtre à travers la porte de l'un des entrepôts du quai. En s'approchant, on perçoit le bruit d'une conversation animée, une dispute peut-être.

Soudain un coup de feu retentit ! La porte s'ouvre brusquement et heurte le mur avec violence. Un homme surgit puis s'enfuit rapidement. Derrière lui un autre homme apparaît titubant, la main droite comprimant une blessure sur le flanc gauche. Après quelques pas mal assurés il s'écroule finalement sur le sol.

XxXxXxX

Saint Kilda, Esplanade. Dans la cuisine, Monsieur Butler s'affaire à la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Dot garnit déjà le plateau qu'elle va sous peu apporter à sa maîtresse. Jane se prépare pour partir à l'école.

Tout à coup, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Dot se précipite. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle a surmonté sa peur des appareils modernes… Sa nouvelle vie au service de miss Fisher a révélé chez elle un courage et une audace insoupçonnés !

« Résidence de miss Fisher, j'écoute ! » s'exclame-t-elle après avoir décroché le combiné.

Une voix rauque et faible se fait entendre :« A l'aide ! Au secours ! »

-« Qui est à l'appareil ? »

-« Lons..Lonsdale… Quai 5… Vite ! »

- « Monsieur Lonsdale ? » « Allo ? » « monsieur Lonsdale ? »

Dot n'obtient aucune autre réponse. Perplexe, elle raccroche alors et s'empresse d'aller avertir sa maîtresse à l'étage.

XXxXxXx

Dans une des chambres de l'étage, un rai de lumière se fraie un chemin à travers les lourds rideaux couleur émeraude. Il caresse délicatement la joue de Phryne qui s'éveille doucement.

Lentement la jeune femme s'étire et pousse un soupir. Encore une nuit un peu trop courte à son goût. Mais encore une nuit où Jack s'est révélé être le meilleur des compagnons de rêves…

Phryne s'étire à nouveau puis remonte à elle le drap de soie. Tout en savourant la douceur réconfortante qui l'enveloppe maintenant, elle s'interroge sur ce que sera sa journée. Peut-être, se dit-elle, aura-t-elle la surprise d'une nouvelle enquête à mener avec le commissaire?

Sourire aux lèvres, elle repense maintenant aux dernières paroles prononcées par Jack avant de la quitter, quelques jours plus tôt. N'avait-il pas laissé entendre qu'il avait hâte de la retrouver pour une nouvelle affaire ?

« Je suis tout aussi impatiente que vous, commissaire ! » s'exclame-t-elle avec un soupir.

Un bref coup frappé à la porte la tire de ses pensées. Dot fait irruption dans la chambre. Ses joues colorées de rose trahissent son émotion. Phryne comprend aussitôt que quelque chose vient de se passer.

« Dot ? » commence-t-elle.

Mais la jeune femme la coupe aussitôt : « Miss… Un homme vient d'appeler au téléphone ! »

Et Dot informe rapidement sa maîtresse du message reçu.

« Qui est ce monsieur Lonsdale, miss Fisher ? » s'enquiert-elle avec inquiétude.

« Ce n'est pas le nom d'un homme, Dot » répond Phryne, soucieuse. « Ce n'est pas le nom d'un homme… »

La jeune détective reste silencieuse et pensive pendant un moment, puis, fixant Dot du regard, elle reprend d'une voix grave : « Lonsdale est un mot de passe que nous utilisions pendant la guerre… »

« Quelqu'un de votre passé essaie peut-être de reprendre contact avec vous… » suggère alors Dot.

Phryne pousse un soupir et ajoute « je crains Dot que cette affaire ne s'annonce difficile ».

«Mais comme toujours, vous la mènerez à bien, miss ! » reprend Dot d'un ton rassurant.

Phryne esquisse un timide sourire puis hoche de la tête « Merci pour ta confiance Dot. Je souhaite que tu aies raison… »

La jeune détective se lève ensuite rapidement puis se dirige vers la salle de bains attenante. Tout en se préparant, elle continue à s'interroger sur les dessous de cette affaire...


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews._

_Merci à tous ceux qui s'intéressent à cette fiction._

_A special thought to the readers from USA and Australia._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Phryne vérifie son pistolet et le met dans son sac à main. Elle fixe ensuite la dague à sa jarretelle puis elle se précipite à la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée. Sans prendre le temps de s'asseoir, elle avale en vitesse une petite tasse de café puis attrape le panier repas que Dot lui a préparé. Une délicieuse odeur de scones s'en échappe. « Monsieur Butler s'est encore surpassé » se dit-elle.<p>

Au volant de son Hispano Suiza, écharpe au vent, elle parcourt rapidement la distance pour rejoindre les quais. Sans s'en rendre compte, tout en conduisant, ses pensées la ramènent vers Jack. Elle se dit, mi-amusée, que s'il était là, il ne manquerait sûrement pas de lui faire remarquer qu'elle dépasse la vitesse autorisée…

Elle l'imagine lui dire de sa voix grave : « Miss Fisher ! »

Phryne sursaute légèrement tant cette évocation lui semble réelle…

Finalement elle se ressaisit et s'exclame avec force : « Est-ce que vous m'espionnez commissaire ? Sachez qu'il y a urgence ! »

« Oui, quelqu'un réclame mon aide… mais… qui ? » s'interroge-t-elle aussitôt après.

Selon Dot, il s'agirait d'un homme. Apparemment, il connaîtrait ce mot, celui qu'elle a déjà entendu prononcer à une époque où tout n'était que chaos, confusion et horreur.

Pendant le reste du trajet, Phryne essaie de rassembler ses souvenirs. Elle repense aux terribles heures vécues sur le sol français durant la Grande Guerre.

C'était en avril 1917, à Bullecourt, dans le Pas-de-Calais, région du Nord de la France. Les Alliés avaient pour objectif de rompre la ligne Hinderburg, cette ligne de fortifications érigée par les Allemands. Elle était constituée de tranchées, de bunkers et de barbelés.

Mais le mauvais temps avait retardé les chars qui devaient appuyer l'assaut. Quand finalement ils étaient arrivés, ils s'étaient révélés inefficaces pour repousser l'ennemi. La Division Australienne qui participait à cette attaque subit de lourdes pertes et fut contrainte au repli.

Les cris de douleur des blessés résonnent encore aux oreilles de Phryne. Son travail d'infirmière l'amenait souvent à accompagner les dernières minutes de ses compatriotes mortellement touchés.

Mais dans cette guerre, les soldats n'étaient pas les seuls impliqués. Tout un réseau d'espions renseignait les militaires sur les mouvements de l'ennemi. Les Australiens n'étaient pas de reste. Phryne se souvient maintenant de l'un d'entre eux. Il était grand et mince, le visage ovale encadré d'une vigoureuse chevelure brune.

L'homme était grièvement blessé aux deux jambes, probablement à cause des éclats d'une grenade. Il avait été transporté sous la tente de l'infirmerie. C'est elle, Phryne, qui lui avait dispensé les premiers soins, nettoyant ses blessures et lui appliquant des compresses fraîches sur le front.

Mais l'homme était agité. Quelque chose semblait le préoccuper au plus haut point. Phryne avait essayé de le rassurer. Finalement, il avait désigné une poche de sa chemise. Elle y avait trouvé un papier avec quelques mots écrits, des séquences de lettres qu'elle n'avait pas comprises. Ce devait être un message codé. Phryne savait que les Allemands utilisaient un système de chiffrement pour transmettre leurs informations. Cependant c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un document de ce genre!

Avec difficulté l'homme blessé avait ensuite articulé : « Lonsdale… vite … général » puis s'était écroulé sur la civière, épuisé par les efforts fournis.

Phryne se revoit quitter précipitamment la tente, et courir le cœur battant, pour remettre le précieux papier au commandant du camp.

Le mot « Lonsdale » avait aussitôt alerté les militaires. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris qu'il s'agissait du nom de code pour une mission de renseignements. Ce mot, quant à elle, lui avait fait penser à Point Lonsdale, une ville de la péninsule Bellarine, au sud de Melbourne.

Phryne ne sut jamais la teneur exacte du message. Mais elle avait eu le sentiment d'accomplir ce jour-là une action de la plus haute importante. Ces informations changeraient peut-être le cours de la guerre et sauveraient des vies… s'imaginait-elle, dans son nouveau rôle « d'espionne ».

Quelques instants plus tard elle était revenue sous la tente de l'infirmerie, impatiente d'apprendre à cet homme blessé que le message avait bien été transmis. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle constata qu'il n'était plus là !

Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ? Était-il mort ou avait-il été transporté ailleurs pour être opéré... Elle n'en sut rien.

Cependant, en arrangeant les draps sur la civière, elle découvrit un autre petit papier, tout aussi intriguant, sur lequel était simplement écrit « le Phare ».

Jamais plus elle ne revit "l'espion" blessé, jamais elle n'eut de ses nouvelles.

Se pourrait-il que cet homme ait finalement survécu ? Que ce soit lui qui appelle à l'aide maintenant ? Si tel était le cas, comment l'avait-il retrouvée ?

Phryne n'a pas le temps de s'interroger davantage. Elle se trouve maintenant non loin du quai numéro 5.

Elle se gare discrètement à quelques mètres puis s'approche prudemment.

Il n'y a personne près de l'entrepôt mais sur le sol elle remarque des traces. Phryne s'agenouille. Un examen plus rapproché lui confirme qu'il s'agit de traces de sang ! « Quelqu'un a été blessé! » conclut-elle aussitôt avec stupeur. « Il faut prévenir Jack ! »

Phryne se relève rapidement mais elle ne peut se retourner : un objet froid et dur lui heurte l'omoplate. « Miss Fisher ! Merci d'être venue si vite ! Ne vous retournez pas ! Vous allez entrer dans l'entrepôt. Par ici s'il vous plaît » lui commande une voix masculine.

Phryne avale avec difficulté sa salive puis s'exécute en silence…


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à tous ceux qui s'intéressent à cette fiction. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Je souhaitais poster beaucoup plus tôt ce chapitre, mais en ce moment, je ne dispose que de très peu de temps pour écrire…_

_Bravo pour ton blog Cyrielle ! J'aime bien ta proposition de « Robinsher ». J'avais aussi pensé à « Jackne ». _

_J'ai apporté une petite correction aux deux précédents chapitres : Jack Robinson est bien commissaire de police. Mon erreur est venue du fait que j'ai regardé la série en version originale._

_Bien … je crois qu'il est temps de prendre des nouvelles de notre chère détective…_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Il n'est pas loin de huit heures du matin quand le commissaire Jack Robinson arrive au poste de police.<p>

Il salue brièvement le brigadier Collins qui, comme à l'accoutumée, se tient debout à l'accueil. Puis il se dirige sans autre commentaire vers son bureau.

Tout en bâillant, il se débarrasse de son manteau et de son chapeau puis il s'installe devant la pile de dossiers qui l'attend.

La nuit a été courte et agitée. Jack est préoccupé.

Il ne cesse de repenser aux évènements de ces derniers jours : la découverte inattendue de ce trafic de jeunes filles organisé par le fiancé de Rosie, l'arrestation de son ex-beau-père, le tout nouveau commandant en chef Georges Sanderson. Quelle déception de découvrir la face cachée de son mentor !

Mais surtout, Jack pense à Phryne, se rappelant qu'elle a bien failli être tuée ! Le cœur serré il revoit cette scène au cours de laquelle Sydney Fletcher pointe son arme sur elle et s'apprête à tirer ! L'idée qu'elle puisse être blessée ou même tuée lui est absolument insupportable !

Ce sentiment de détresse, Jack l'a déjà ressenti par le passé. Il se souvient d'un certain accident de voiture à propos duquel il avait cru à tort que Phryne était la victime. C'est alors qu'il avait réalisé à quel point la présence de la jeune femme lui était précieuse.

A l'époque, il avait préféré s'éloigner d'elle, pour ne plus souffrir. Heureusement, ils s'étaient retrouvés peu après à l'occasion d'une enquête pour laquelle le docteur Mac Millan les avait chacun sollicités !

Depuis, ils avaient travaillé ensemble sur bien d'autres affaires, se soutenant mutuellement et partageant d'agréables moments de complicité.

Le commissaire se dit, un sourire aux lèvres, que Phryne et lui forment une bonne équipe! Que d'enquêtes ils ont élucidées ensemble!

Même s'il ne le laisse pas toujours paraître, Jack a confiance en son intuition, en son jugement.

Il aime interroger les témoins dans son salon. Il aime ces dîners en tête-à-tête au cours desquels ils échafaudent des plans, échangent des informations. Il apprécie aussi ces moments passés autour d'un verre une fois le meurtre résolu.

Hochant la tête, il arrive à la conclusion que leur relation a évolué positivement.

Cette fois, Jack n'a plus tout du tout envie de s'éloigner. Il souhaite plutôt être près de Phryne. Il veut pouvoir veiller sur elle, la protéger. Il sourit en pensant à ce que dirait l'intrépide miss Fisher si elle connaissait ses intentions.

L'arrivée subite du brigadier Collins dans le bureau interrompt les pensées du commissaire.

« Monsieur, désolé, Dot vient d'appeler » « Elle est inquiète pour miss Fisher ».

« Que se passe-t-il Collins ? » demande Jack avec inquiétude en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme lui fait rapidement part des informations transmises par Dot.

Jack pousse un profond soupir, s'empare de ses effets et se précipite hors de son bureau pour aller rejoindre la voiture parquée devant le poste de police.

« Allons-y Collins ! » ordonne-t-il au brigadier.

* * *

><p>Phryne pénètre avec précaution dans l'entrepôt sombre et froid.<p>

« Vers la gauche ! » « Allez jusqu'au fond ! » commande la voix.

L'entrepôt est rempli de cartons plus ou moins poussiéreux. Phryne scrute le sol à la recherche d'un objet qui pourrait l'aider à se défendre mais rien pour l'instant ne se présente à elle.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Je crois que nous n'avons pas été présentés, monsieur…. ? » s'enquiert-elle sur un ton qu'elle s'efforce de rendre le plus neutre possible.

« Nous verrons cela plus tard ! Continuez à marcher ! »

Phryne poursuit son avancée sans broncher. Elle arrive devant une sorte de réduit. L'homme en pousse la porte et d'un geste lui intime l'ordre d'entrer. La pièce est tout aussi peu éclairée ! Phryne avance pas à pas. Brusquement elle heurte quelque chose par terre et manque de tomber. Elle se penche pour voir de quoi il s'agit. Elle découvre avec effroi le corps d'un homme !

« Est-ce ….. qu'il est … mort ? » demande-t-elle avec hésitation.

« Non ! Tendez vos mains en arrière pour que je les attache ! » lui est-il répondu sèchement.

Phryne pousse un petit cri en sentant la brûlure causée par la corde serrée avec vigueur autour de ses poignets.

« Asseyez-vous près du mur et attendez là ! » reprend la voix d'un ton autoritaire.

La jeune détective s'avance un peu puis se retourne pour s'accroupir et s'asseoir. Elle peut enfin faire face à son agresseur.

Elle découvre alors un homme d'environ cinquante ans, les tempes grisonnantes, le regard bleu d'acier.

Phryne n'a aucun mal à l'identifier :

« Monsieur Wilson ! Le chauffeur de Sydney Fletcher ! » s'exclame-t-elle avec surprise.

L'homme ne dit mot. Il lie avec force les chevilles de la jeune femme maintenant assise au sol. Il la bâillonne, puis il ajuste les pans de son long manteau noir et sort très vite de la pièce pour se diriger vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt.

Phryne reste un instant interloquée. Les pensées se bousculent dans sa tête. La situation dans laquelle elle se trouve n'est pas sans lui rappeler celle qu'elle a vécue sur le Pandarus quelques jours plus tôt. Mais cette fois-ci elle est seule !

« Sydney Fletcher a d'autres complices ! » réalise-t-elle.

« Jack ! » Combien Phryne aurait aimé voir le commissaire surgir à l'instant !

Un frisson parcourt ses épaules. Sydney Fletcher a déjà clairement montré qu'il est prêt à tuer.

Phryne a conscience de la gravité de la situation. Il lui revient en mémoire l'enquête qu'elle avait menée à Maiden Creek, un village hostile prêt à tout pour protéger son secret. Quel soulagement elle avait ressenti quand Jack et Hugh étaient finalement arrivés le lendemain !

Un faible gémissement rompt brusquement le silence de la pièce. Phryne sursaute ! Elle avait oublié l'homme sur le sol ! Le voilà qui remue légèrement ! Avec effort la jeune détective se tourne vers lui et essaie de signaler sa présence.

Le gémissement reprend un peu plus fort maintenant. L'homme commence à se retourner. Le cœur battant, Phryne se demande qui va lui faire face…


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires très encourageants. Merci aussi pour votre patience._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Le commissaire Robinson et le brigadier Collins font silencieusement route vers les quais.<p>

Hugh se rend bien compte que son supérieur est tendu mais il ne sait quoi lui dire pour le distraire de son inquiétude. Alors il continue à l'observer du coin de l'œil, prêt à réagir au moindre geste de sa part.

Jack fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi Phryne est-elle si imprudente ? » se demande-t-il. « Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas tenu informé de cette nouvelle enquête ? Pourquoi se précipite-t-elle ainsi seule dans la « gueule du loup » ? » se dit-il encore, un peu agacé.

L'instant d'après cependant, c'est un sentiment d'admiration qui l'envahit. Sans la témérité de Phryne auraient-ils pu retrouver ces malheureuses jeunes filles à bord du Pandarus ? N'avait-il pas lui-même bravé l'ordre formel du commandant Anderson de ne pas intervenir ? Comment tout ceci se serait-il terminé sinon ?

« Monsieur ! Regardez : c'est la voiture de Miss Fisher !» s'exclame soudain le jeune brigadier.

Jack acquiesce en hochant de la tête. Il s'arrête et se gare rapidement devant l'Hispano Suiza. Puis il se dépêche de sortir de son véhicule pour se diriger vers celui de son amie.

« Vide ! » constate-t-il après une rapide inspection.

« Collins ! Quel quai.. dans le message ? » demande-t-il ensuite, se tournant vers le jeune policier.

« Le numéro cinq, Monsieur. Je crois que c'est de ce côté » répond promptement Hugh.

Prudemment les deux hommes avancent dans la direction indiquée.

Le jour est bien levé maintenant. Un temps chaud et ensoleillé s'annonce mais aucun des deux hommes ne s'en préoccupe. Ils continuent leur chemin, scrutant les abords, à droite et à gauche.

Ce matin, il y a encore très peu de mouvement dans cette partie du quartier des docks. Le calme est même assez pesant. Les deux policiers s'entendent presque respirer.

A l'angle d'une allée parallèle une cabine téléphonique s'offre à leur vue.

« Collins ! » s'exclame alors Jack. « Le coup de téléphone donné à miss Fisher… peut-être venait-il de cette cabine ! Allez voir si vous y trouvez quelque indice ! »

« Bien, monsieur ! » répond aussitôt Hugh, tout en ajustant ses gants.

Jack s'approche lui aussi de la cabine et en examine les abords immédiats. Il remarque sur le sol deux traces parallèles. Elles lui font penser aux marques laissées par des talons de chaussures. « Quelqu'un a sûrement été traîné de cette cabine » se dit-il. Il essaie de suivre des yeux où mènent ces traces.

« Collins ! Venez ! Je crois que nous avons une piste ! » ordonne-t-il peu après.

Hugh sort de la cabine téléphonique, brandissant un mouchoir ensanglanté !

xXxXxXx

Dans le réduit de l'entrepôt, l'homme au sol continue à bouger et à gémir. Avec effort, Phryne parvient à l'atteindre du bout des orteils de ses pieds joints.

Le voilà qui se retourne !

Phryne ouvre de grands yeux. Le visage qui lui fait maintenant face lui est totalement inconnu. Il s'agit d'un homme d'environ une trentaine d'années aux cheveux bruns. Il est grand et mince. Phryne s'aperçoit soudain qu'il est blessé.

Elle essaie de dire quelque chose, malgré le bâillon, mais elle ne parvient à émettre que quelques « hum » étouffés.

Le voilà qui ouvre les yeux !

Phryne est frappée par le bleu limpide de son regard. « Il n'a pas une tête de méchant ! » se dit-elle.

L'homme la dévisage sans bouger. Il semble émerger tout doucement de l'état d'inconscience dans lequel il s'était trouvé. La jeune détective l'observe tout aussi silencieusement, lui laissant le temps de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Au bout d'un moment, l'inconnu place une de ses mains sur son côté gauche puis il la ramène à hauteur de son visage. Fronçant les sourcils il remarque qu'elle porte des traces de sang !

Puis relevant la tête, il lance un regard interrogateur à Phryne.

Il ouvre la bouche. La jeune femme retient son souffle et reste suspendue à ses lèvres…mais il ne dit rien. Quelques secondes passent. Phryne continue à le fixer attentivement.

Soudain, il s'exclame : « Lonsdale ? »

Phryne répond par quelques nouveaux « hum » tout en hochant de la tête.

Réalisant alors dans quelle situation elle se trouve, l'homme essaie de se relever pour lui venir en aide. En grimaçant de douleur, il réussit à s'asseoir. Puis au prix de douloureux efforts, il parvient à s'approcher d'elle et il lui enlève le bâillon de la bouche.

« Merci ! » s'exclame Phryne de nouveau libre de parler.

L'homme esquisse un faible sourire puis ferme les yeux et s'écroule sur le sol. Il est visiblement très affaibli.

« Il a probablement perdu beaucoup de sang » se dit Phryne.

« Il faut que je sorte d'ici ! »

« Si je pouvais atteindre ma dague ! »

Phryne remonte ses genoux au niveau de sa poitrine, et penchant la tête en avant, elle essaie de remonter le bas de sa jupe. Au bout d'un moment, ses efforts sont enfin récompensés et elle parvient à saisir la précieuse dague avec ses dents !

Elle pousse un soupir de victoire et s'accorde quelques instants de répit pour reprendre son souffle.

« Deuxième étape maintenant…comment couper les liens qui m'entravent les chevilles ? » se demande-t-elle.

Se penchant de nouveau, elle essaie d'atteindre la corde, la dague toujours entre les dents. L'exercice s'avère plutôt difficile ! Phryne se dit avec humour qu'il lui faudrait avoir la souplesse de Giorgios le Grec, ce boxeur rencontré lors d'une ancienne enquête !

Finalement, c'est un échec…la tâche se révèle impossible à réaliser. Dépitée, Phryne pousse cette fois un soupir de déception et elle s'adosse au mur.

L'inconnu blessé est de nouveau évanoui, constate-t-elle. Aucun secours n'est donc à attendre de ce côté.

Elle scrute alors la pièce du regard, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à se libérer.

Le réduit est beaucoup moins sombre maintenant. De francs rayons de lumière pénètrent par les fentes des contrevents. Phryne détaille méthodiquement tous les recoins de la pièce qui est en fait, découvre-t-elle, une sorte de petit atelier !

Son attention est attirée par une petite presse au rebord tranchant… Mais comment l'atteindre ?

Après un parcours bien acrobatique consistant à ramper et à sautiller, elle parvient jusqu'à la machine puis elle frotte la corde sur son rebord. Quelques instants plus tard elle peut enfin masser ses poignets endoloris.

Mais Phryne a à peine le temps de savourer son succès.

Un bruit fort et sourd retentit ! Il vient de la porte d'entrée ! « Probablement monsieur Wilson qui revient ! » se dit-elle. La jeune femme se précipite pour rompre avec sa dague les derniers liens qui l'entravent aux pieds.

« Vite ! Il faut que je sorte d'ici ! » Elle se tourne vers l'inconnu. Il lui est impossible de l'emmener.

Comme pour s'excuser, elle dit : « Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur ! Je reviendrai vous porter secours ! »

Phryne ouvre rapidement la porte du réduit pour s'enfuir. Elle a l'intention de se cacher parmi les cartons de l'entrepôt en attendant de trouver mieux.

Elle s'élance mais elle se heurte violemment… à un homme !

« Miss Fisher ! » « Jack ! » Le cœur de Phryne bondit dans sa poitrine. Jack est venu à son secours !

Le temps s'arrête un instant.

Ils se fixent un long moment du regard. L'odeur d'un délicat parfum de Paris et celle d'une lotion d'après-rasage fraîche et tonique flottent dans l'air, se mélangent et les laissent tous engourdis. Leurs souffles se rencontrent. Leurs lèvres s'effleurent presque…

Ils se sourient doucement.

Puis Jack desserre progressivement son étreinte et laisse retomber les mains avec lesquelles il lui tenait les bras et la maintenait si près de lui. Ils s'éloignent un peu l'un de l'autre.

"Perfect timing, commissaire !" lance alors la jeune femme avec un sourire malicieux, une fois la tension retombée.

«Comme toujours Miss Fisher !» acquiesce Jack en inclinant la tête.

Il a du mal à dissimuler la joie qu'il éprouve à la revoir. Il y a dans son regard une petite lueur qui n'échappe pas à Phryne !

Mais le sens du devoir reprenant le dessus, il ajoute : « Etes-vous blessée ? Nous avons trouvé des traces de sang… Collins a fait appeler une ambulance… Nous attendons aussi des renforts… »

« Rassurez-vous Jack, je n'ai rien… » répond Phryne, « mais nous avons un blessé ici » continue-t-elle tout en se retournant pour lui montrer l'homme gisant sur le sol du réduit.

« Hum… Nous y voilà ! » s'exclame Jack, dodelinant de la tête.

Devant le regard interrogateur que lui lance la jeune détective, il continue :

«Réunis pour une nouvelle enquête, Miss Fisher !»

Phryne hoche silencieusement de la tête. « Réunis »…Il y a quelque chose de tendre et de chaleureux dans ce mot. Elle se demande si Jack en a analysé toute la portée…

Mais le commissaire est déjà à l'intérieur, près de la victime. Phryne s'empresse de le rejoindre.


End file.
